<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Dreams by Fuse_Max</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905869">Summer Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse_Max/pseuds/Fuse_Max'>Fuse_Max</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masterpiece [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AJ Is A Goddess, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Flirting, Freckles, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Island: The Game Season 3, Making Out, Making Up, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, True Love, boop, don't steal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse_Max/pseuds/Fuse_Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The finale of Love Island season 3 on day 13 turns out to be a surprise dumping which leaves AJ, 21 year old athlete from bath, single. But the new arrivals that night give AJ a second chance at finding true love.</p><p>Theo Brynn, 22 year old model from Manchester, is one of these newcomers and he has his eyes locked in on the hockey-girl. Can he win AJ's heart in just seven days? Or is she already sold on her partner who had just been dumped?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masterpiece [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first-ever fan-fiction. You can give honest criticism, I appreciate any feedback.</p><p>Anything italicized is thought by Theo. Anything spoken by anyone is obviously in quotation marks.</p><p>Genuinely don't think this is going to be explicit, but rated it E just in case</p><p>If you even read one sentence, thank you for spending time on my awful writing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“AJ is sitting on the day-beds alone in her thoughts about the dumping. I know exactly how to cheer her up! Cue the hot new boys!” - The Narrator</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Two tall toned men walk confidently to the front doors of the villa. The first boy is Oscar. His jaw is chiseled. His pecs are massive. His abs are bulging. Oscar’s facial shape and hair-style are similar to Carl from season 2. However the 25 year old from Norwich is not like Carl at all. He is poised and outgoing, the type of man who knows what he wants and will stop at nothing to get it. The trainer is the perfect man to mix things up in the villa, and keep all the other boys on their toes. The second is Theo. Theo has short but luscious side-swept hair that curls at the end. His jawline is sharp as well, and he is quite fit. The 22 year old model from Manchester has sparkling blue eyes that make him irresistible. He is outgoing and the boyfriend-type of male that will make one of these ladies feel quite special. But the question for both of these boys is… Who do you fancy?*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ submerged her face into the pillow, exhausted from the eventful night as the other islanders prepared for the final 7 days that ought to bring a challenge to their relationships. As it stood, Elladine was coupled up with Nicky. Iona with Seb. Genevieve with Camilo. Florence with Bill. Miki and Harry. And AJ left single.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, yo, yo, how we doin' ladies?" Oscar yelled as he walked confidently into the garden, not noticing Theo missing beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In unison, the ladies of the villa screeched. The boys speechless but calm eyeing their added competition. Question flooded the air surrounding anything and everything about Oscar. "Who are you?" "What have you seen on tv?" "What do you do on the outside?" "What's your type?"</span>
</p><p>"Ladies settle down." Oscar led them over to the firepit. The boys trailed making sure to keep their ears on alert.</p><p>"Who do you fancy?" Elladine said curiously fishing for answers.</p><p>"Your all very attractive but for looks i'd say Genevieve and Iona for personality."</p><p>"What's your number?" Questioned Iona.</p><p>"23" Oscar said without any further comment given the size.</p><p>"23! That's so many!" Florence blurted out instantly covering her mouth after as if she was remorseful. Oscar observed his surroundings and realized Theo had gone missing.</p><p>"Listen folks, there was actually another boy, a good mate, but it seems he got lost." Oscar chuckles. "I'm gonna pop a bubbly if anyone wants to come." Iona, Genevieve and Nicky followed Oscar to the kitchen.</p><p>Meanwhile in the villa, Theo slid through the halls like an agent undercover. When he found glass doors in the dressing room, he dropped to the floor.</p><p><em>I never thought i'd be this extra on reality tv. </em>Theo thought to himself as he surveyed the perimeter. There AJ was burrowed into the day-bed clearly distraught. He shivered at the sight of her. In a sloth-like pace, the supermodel hopped up and opened the sliding doors. He sat himself on the edge of the day-bed next to AJ who was oblivious to the fact that there was a new boy there let alone two.</p><p>"Hey gorgeous, why don't you smile more, you look good in it." He said straightforwardly. AJ perked up from her position pushing the hair out her face and fixing her top.</p><p>"Oh my crisps! Who are you?"</p><p>"Shhhh, i'm Theo Brynn, one of the new arrivals but the others don't know i'm here."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Because i'd rather be with you, why else."</p><p>"Oh really? Well after what happened with the dumping I don't know who to trust."</p><p>"You can trust me. If you give me the chance i'll prove to be better than Macie (MC), no offense to her because I knew you were very close. But God removes people from your life because he heard the conversations that you didn't."</p><p>"We will see, the physical attraction is there."</p><p>"Back at you, your absolutely stunning. I love the vibe you give off and how easy it is to talk to you AJ. I've watched the show and now i've talked to you and i'm ready to commit. Right now you need time to think and be alone, but when your ready let's get to know each other because I truly think we could develop a strong connection."</p><p>"Thanks prince charming." She says semi-sarcastically.</p><p>"Anything for you princess."</p><p>
  <em>Ugh i'm such a quirky-ass simp. I bet I screwed that up and was likely way too forward. Time to chill.</em>
</p><p>"What's up everyone? I'm Theo" he exclaimed revealing himself to the others.</p><p>"Another hot boy?!" Shouted Miki.</p><p>"Mate what happened to ya?" Oscar asked as he pulled Theo in for a hug.</p><p>Again the girls stormed the new lad with questions.</p><p>"How old are you?' "What do you do for a living?" "What's your type?" "How come your still single?"</p><p>AJ got out the day-bed and casually made her way over to listen in.</p><p>"I'm 22. I'm a model. Cute blondies. And I haven't made to much of an effort recently with getting myslef out there any further than I already am. People seem to only want me for my muscles." Theo answered the quick-firing buzz.</p><p>
  <span>“What a crazy day! Macie was dumped. The new boys got everyone pumped. And Harry got absolutely jumped by Miki on their way to the bedroom." - Narrator</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three singles each head for their daybeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I want you to feel comfortable. I'm not going to force anything. But at any point if your having trouble sleeping and need a cuddle, i'm right next-door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Theo, you're sweet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweeter than an ice-lolly."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ giggled as she rested her head back and it was lights out in the villa.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>